Alleria Windrunner
Ranger-Captain Alleria Windrunner was the head scout of the Alliance Expedition to Draenor. Biography Alleria Windrunner is the eldest of the Windrunner sisters, all of whom have served Quel'Thalas and the Alliance with distinction. She also had a younger brother. Alleria always wore a necklace given to her by her parents, an exquisite piece containing an emerald, a ruby, and a sapphire. When the Horde invaded Lordaeron, Anduin Lothar called upon the ancient debt the Sunstriders owed the Arathi bloodline. The ruling council of Quel'Thalas, seeing the Horde as more of an excuse to fulfill that debt than an actual threat, sent a small force of elves to assist the Alliance of Lordaeron. Alleria was one of the few in Quel'Thalas who believed that the Horde might pose a threat to the elves, and consequently chose to lead her rangers to Southshore to join the Alliance of Lordaeron, despite not being ordered to do so. Alleria worked closely with Turalyon and Khadgar in the campaign to expel the orcs from Lordaeron. Upon learning that the Horde burned the borderlands of Quel'thalas, Alleria led the Alliance army to the defense of Silvermoon, briefly reuniting her with her sister Sylvanas and comrade Lor'Themar Theron. Though they were successful in repelling the Horde invasion, it came at a terrible cost: eighteen of her kin, including her younger brother, Lirath, were killed. Devastated, Alleria sought comfort in the arms of Turalyon, but ultimately, she chose to dedicate herself to revenge. To the horror of her friends, Alleria came to see the orcs as little more than vermin to be exterminated. Alleria hunted down the Bleeding Hollow Clan whom had so far escaped capture. When the orcs rallied behind Ner'zhul and the death knights, Alleria agreed to lead her rangers beyond the Dark Portal into Draenor to take to gain vengeance for Quel'Thalas and stop the Horde once and for all. Before she left, she had her necklace melted down into three pieces. She kept the emerald for herself and sent the ruby to Vereesa and the sapphire to Sylvanas, using Verana, her lieutenant, as the emissary. On Draenor, Alleria realized that there was more to the Alliance Expedition's struggle than her quest for vengeance. She rekindled her relationship with Turalyon, much to the relief of their friends. Following the fall of Hellfire Citadel, Alleria sent most of her forces with Danath Trollbane, Thalressar and Kurdran Wildhammer to pursue Ner'zhul, but herself accompanied Khadgar and Turalyon to retrieve the Skull of Gul'dan from Deathwing. She later aided in defending Khadgar when he finally closed the last Dark Portal to Azeroth, after which Draenor itself was sundered in a fiery cataclysm, sacrificing her way home. Alleria, along with her surviving allies, leapt into the Twisting Nether to avoid dying with Draenor. After the damage that change Draenor into Outland had been done, Alleria, Turalyon, Khadgar and the rest all returned to the orc's homeworld. They set out to return to Honor Hold, which was still standing even after the chaos that had occured on Draenor, shortly after all of them were through. However, although Khadgar, Danath Trollbane and a few others are present and interactable with in Outland, neither Alleria or Turaylon are anywhere to be found, leaving their current whereabouts a mystery. Personality Alleria is a superb forest fighter who prefers solitude and travels with others only when forced to do so. She speaks infrequently and only in short sentences. She shows passion only where orcs are concerned, hunting them ruthlessly and without mercy. However, much of this personality dissolved when she rekindled her relationship with Turalyon. Tactics Alleria travels in forests whenever possible and prefers to strike from hiding — especially when attacking orcs, who she believes have no honor and therefore can be killed in any way she sees fit. In battle, she uses her great speed and mobility to weave in and out of the fight, taking point blank shots with maximum efficiency. If forced into melee in a situation where she absolutely cannot fire her bow, she swings it as a quarterstaff. She wields no other weapons — Alleria’s special composite bow was her father’s, and she employs it exclusively. She is also known to wield a sword with great skill. World of Warcraft: The Burning Crusade An Alliance stronghold in Outland bears her name, the Allerian Stronghold. Alleria can not be found inside the stronghold, and, as Danath Trollbane tells her half-elven son Arator the Redeemer, her current status is unknown. Horde players visiting Windrunner Spire in the Ghostlands can locate a necklace intended for her sister Sylvanas. The Dark Lady rages in fury at the messenger, but succumbs to her memories (see Lament of the Highborne). Quotes *"There is no problem. The Alliance wants every orc dead. So do I. We can work together on that." *"You never touch the other elves like that." *"Do that again and you'll pull back a stump." *"I can't stay behind. Don't ask me to. I stayed behind the last time. I won't watch someone I love go to his death while I..." (Jumps into the Turalyon's arms.) References * Alleria is referred to on Khadgar's Silver Coin which reads, "Turalyon and Alleria, wherever you are, may you be well." * She also has her own coin, Alleria's Silver Coin, which reads, "May my sisters realize their full potential, the name Windrunner known as result of their deeds." Valley of Heroes Monument Realm One of the realms in World of Warcraft is named after Alleria. * See: Realm Names and their place in Warcraft Lore External links ;Statue Category:Lore characters Category:Major characters Category:High elves Category:Game characters Category:World of Warcraft: Tides of Darkness characters Category:World of Warcraft: Beyond the Dark Portal characters